The Speech
by yabookreader96
Summary: When Jackie's friends all blow off her graduation party, she decides that maybe they're not her real friends after all. So when a week passes with no sign of Jackie, they all begin to wonder if they've lost her for good this time. Can amends be made? (One-shot.)


**Author's Note: **This story is a entry for MistyMountainHop's Those '70s Comics contest.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own That '70s Show, nor any of the characters from the show. All ownership belongs to The Carsey-Werner Company, LLC.

* * *

"Jackie Beulah Burkhart."

I try not to wince at the sound of my middle name as I stand and make my way toward the stage. Once there, I flash my brilliant smile to the principal of Point Place High School before taking my diploma and facing the audience.

Sitting toward the middle is my mother. Noticeably absent is my father, but I guess being in prison could make it difficult to attend your daughter's graduation. Off to my mother's side sits my boyfriend, Steven Hyde and my best friend Donna Pinciotti. The three of them were smiling and clapping for me.

"Congratulations," Steven gives me a brief kiss when I meet up with him after the ceremony. "You finally got the hell out of there."

"Yes. I'm finally free," I take his hand in mine. Then I turn to face Donna. "And I can't wait to start working on my tan. You up for the pool this weekend?"

"Yeah, sure," Donna agrees. "You ready to go?"

I quickly say good-bye to my mom, promising to see her later, before I take off with Steven and Donna.

Besides my graduation, today was just like any normal day. We meet up with Eric, Michael and Fez at the Forman's and together the six of us make our way down into the basement.

And so the summer began.

o-o-o

As soon as I arrive home that evening my mother comes running toward me shouting "A champagne toast."

"What?" I ask, momentarily confused by her enthusiasm.

"For your party!" she says elatedly. "Come on, I have a ton of ideas."

I follow her into the kitchen where she has a dozen magazines spread across the table. Ever since returning from Mexico and asking me to move back in with her she had been going overboard to make up for abandoning me. I wasn't too sure how I felt about that, but right now I pushed it behind me.

"So who are you inviting?" she grabs a pen and paper. "I know someone who can make professional invitations."

"Well. Steven, Donna and Eric, Michael and Fez," I shrug. "That's all. I want it to be a small, classy party."

"Okay. What else do you have in mind, sweetie?" my mother gives me her undivided attention.

"I'm not sure, but I was thinking everyone could give speeches about me?" I look to her for conviction.

"That's perfect!" her eyes widen in anticipation.

After a bit more planning, I eagerly move up to my room for the night. I sit at my desk and pour my heart out into the speeches for my friends.

o-o-o

"_Throw stuff at Canadians?_" I follow Steven into his room later the next afternoon, shocked at his earlier comment about how to celebrate my graduation.

"Jackie," he groans. "Do we have to do this right now?"

"Yes!" I try not to let my voice get too shrill as I sit next to him on his cot. "This party is really important to me. You only graduate from high school once."

Steven doesn't say anything for a moment. Finally, he nods in resignation. "Fine. Since its important to you, I'll go. But you and I are going to Canada this weekend."

"Thank you Steven," I throw my arms around his neck and pull him close. "Oh, and here. This is the speech you'll be reading," I hand him a slip of paper.

Steven hesitates before taking the paper. He doesn't even unfold it before saying, "Jackie. I'm not reading this."

* * *

I drop the paper on the cot and stalk out of my room, suddenly disgusted. Why would Jackie want me to read a speech she already wrote? She knew how I felt about her, so it was absurd that she felt like she had to write something for me.

I was ashamed. Ashamed that my own girlfriend felt the need to write something for me, as though I couldn't – or wouldn't – do it myself.

Reading that speech would be wrong. But I sure as hell wasn't going to tell Jackie how I felt about her in front of all our friends. So I rush out of the basement before Jackie can stop me.

* * *

I didn't hire a harpist, buy an ice sculpture of myself, or appoint a catering company. The only indication of a party was a lonely bottle of champagne sitting on the counter.

Michael and Fez couldn't make it because of their apartment hunt, and Eric was taking care of Donna and her sore neck. So I told Steven not to bother coming, yet some part of me had hoped they would all surprise me.

But by seven o'clock when the only company I had was the bottle of champagne, I decide to head over to the Forman's. If I couldn't have a party, the next best thing was just to be with Steven.

All that changed, however, when I found my five 'best friends' drinking beer and having a good time in the basement.

"You guys are all too busy to come to my party, and here you are…having a party," I say sadly.

Steven says the party's for me, but I don't believe him. Still, I grab a beer and join them, pretending it didn't hurt.

Later though, when Michael and Fez leave and Eric and Donna head upstairs, I decide not to stick around either.

"Jackie where are you going?" Steven asks when its just the two of us and he notices me heading for the door.

"You know, last year I went camping with you guys for your graduation. So I thought maybe you guys would reciprocate. That's what friends do after all," I don't try to hide my anger. "I guess I was wrong."

"Jackie…" Steven starts.

"No. It's my fault. I thought you all were my friends, but apparently I was wrong."

I let the door slam behind me.

* * *

It's been three days and Jackie hasn't come back to the Forman's or taken my calls. It's almost as if she had never been one of us, but I guess that's how we treated her the night of her graduation party.

I don't expect Kelso, Forman or Fez to notice or care, but not even Donna notices anything amiss, which makes me sick.

But what's even worse is what a terrible boyfriend I've been. Worse than Kelso. He may have set her house on fire when they were dating, but at least he had the nerve to go to her party. I couldn't even do that.

So when one week passes and still no sign of Jackie, I know that I have to make amends. And hope she'll accept them.

* * *

The last thing I expected to find standing behind my door when the doorbell rings is Steven, Donna, Eric, Michael and Fez.

"I don't want to hear it," I say derisively, ready to shut the door on them.

"No, Jackie. Wait," Donna steps forward and grabs the door. "We're really sorry. And we planned something for you."

I glance at Steven. "I'm not going to Canada," I try to close the door again, but Donna's too strong.

"Its not Canada," Steven steps forward too. "Just come with us Jackie. Please."

I survey the five people who I had thought were my friends. And not because I forgave them, but because I was curious, I eventually nod my head. "Okay."

o-o-o

They lead me out into the middle of nowhere in the woods, but for some reason, something about this place is familiar to me. I don't find out why until we step into a small clearing and see a campsite set up around a small bonfire.

"Congratulations on graduating from high school, Jackie. Here's the party you deserve," Donna grins and pulls me into a hug.

I look around at the campsite in front of me. It was the exact same campsite from last year when they had graduated.

I look over at Steven who is watching me warily. I knew this had to have been all him, especially after what I'd said to him the other night.

"Thanks guys," I feel a swell of warmth.

With that, everyone moves into the campsite. I hang back, waiting for Steven so I can take his hand. Together, we go join our friends.

o-o-o

We stay up well into the night, and its not until the last embers die off from the fire that we retire to our tents.

Climbing into my sleeping bag next to Steven in our tiny tent, I'm about to fall asleep when he starts to speak.

"Jackie you wanted a speech," he turns on his side so he's facing me.

Without his sunglasses I can see right into his pale eyes.

"Well, here it is," he swallows uncomfortably, finding my hand in the dark. "I love you."

I scoot closer to him, leaning my head against his chest. "I love you too," I whisper into his heart.


End file.
